


Flirting with the Enemy

by dadezra



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadezra/pseuds/dadezra
Summary: “Let me get this straight, I’m supposed to go in there and flirt with him?!”





	Flirting with the Enemy

“Let me get this straight, I’m supposed to go in there and flirt with him?!” The thought is disgusting and I can’t believe Hotchner is telling me this.

“It’s the only way to get him off his game. He’s expecting it’ll be Rossi but that’s why I’m sending you and Reid in there.” Hotchner explains once again. “You’re a brunette and we know that’s his type. We need him to think he has all the power in there. Then maybe he’ll slip up on his cockiness and tell us where he’s buried Anna’s body.”

“I’ll be right there with you,” Spencer reassures me, rubbing circles into my back. “He can’t hurt you. And if he goes too far, we’ll walk out, okay?”

I walk up to the door, the only thing separating us and the man who’s sexually assaulted and killed twenty women who have an uncanny resemblance to me.

I turn to my boyfriend, Spencer, and nod before entering the small room. Our killer, whom the media has nicknamed “The Slayer” immediately looks up at the two of us and a grin spreads across his face.

“Hello beautiful.” He leans back in his chair as Spencer and I take our seats. “I was expecting someone a little different.” He continues. I force myself to smile up at him, following Hotchner’s orders.

Shifting my head to the side and letting my tresses fall over my shoulder, I bat my eyelashes at him. “Different?” I ask.

“Sweetheart, you’re prettiest little thing in this building.” He’s eyeing my hair and licking his cracking lips, “The things I’d do to you.”

Spencer clears his throat, it’s obvious he isn’t enjoying this any more than I am. It brings this creep out of his trance.

He flips the file open to a picture of Anna and spins it around. “This is Anna Cook.”

“Pretty girl.” The Slayer nods approvingly. “She kinda looks like you.” He looks up at me with his beady eyes and my stomach churns.

“Where is she?” Spencer continues.

“I’ve never seen her before.” He shrugs. “But I bet she’s a screamer. You can just tell. When I’d get done with her, her voice would be gone.” He has the nerve to start laughing. “Then I’d just kill her. My knife would slide like butter through that sk-.”

“Where did you hide the body?!” I interrupt. I can’t listen to this disgusting man anymore and I want answers. He looks taken aback at my outburst.

“Feisty… I love that in a woman. You know, you look like a screamer too.”

“That’s enough.” Spencer sternly tries to stop him but he ignores the warning.

“God, I’d love to hear your screams.” His eyes close as he imagines the scene. “You begging me to not hurt you.”

Spencer and I stand up at the same time. His hands slam onto the table. I’ve never seen him get aggressive in an interview. That was usually Morgan.

“This is not about her. This is about Anna.” His voice is low.

“Ahh, I see.” The Slayer nods and just as i’m about to breathe a sigh of relief, thinking he’ll give answers, I realize I’m mistaken.

“I guess you’ve got this bitch as your own… then again, that’s never stopped me before.” He gets up in Spencer’s face and smirks.

Now I know we need to leave before he can antagonize Spence even more.

“Tell me where Anna is now! We found her blood in your house along with the twenty other women you slaughtered!” Spencer’s breathing is rugged as he slams his fist down and the small table rattles.

“Reid.” Hotchner enters, holding the door open for him to leave.

“Spence, come on.” I grab onto his arm, pulling him back upright.

“Yeah, Spencey.” The Slayer mocks. As we’re exiting he calls after us. “When I get your girl to myself, I’m gonna-” Hotchner shuts the door before he can finish but chills still rush down my spine and Spence freezes beside me.

“He’s just trying to get in your heads.” Morgan pats Spencer on the back. “I’m gunna go get an answer out of the son of a bitch.”

When Morgan goes in, I turn to Spencer. “Are you okay?”

“Come here.” He says before wrapping me in his arms tightly. I close my eyes letting myself melt into his body while his angry breathing steadies.

“I’m always going to protect you, (Y/N).”


End file.
